


Gotham Rewritten

by kristykissy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Action, Blood, Drama, F/M, Gen, Gore, M/M, Multi, Murder, Thriller, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristykissy/pseuds/kristykissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a month of no visits from your savior in Arkham Asylum your violent tendencies land you in time out, where you meet a strange young man. He tries to persuade you to escape with him and says he will give you a place to stay. With much thought you finally choose to go through with it. This man leads you to finding your inner-self through a deal with the big fish of Gotham. Much to your surprise this big fish knows your savior. You’ll become very familiar with bombs, guns and knives as you get sucked into sticky situations involving his enemies and associates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue : Fate

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!: SUICIDAL THEMES USED, ABUSIVE INTERACTIONS, MURDER AND GORE, ABDUCTION EVENTS!!! Please do not read if you are vulnerable to these things. 
> 
> Author Notes: I would like to point out that this is similar to the show in a various amount of ways which is why I’m just calling it Gotham Rewritten at the moment. I suppose that’s what fanfictions are though right? I would like to start off by saying DO NOT expect the “reader” to be a perfect gal. I also hope you are okay with the reader being named. And if you enjoy this look forward to more characters, it’s not just Jim and Jerome guys. The whole crew(and then some) is mostly going to be a part of this.

**Prologue: _Fate_**

 

__

_Enough is enough. You were tired of the neglect, the starvation, the fight for food in Gotham City._

_You suffered a crappy childhood and continued to suffer in it as you still lived with your neglectful parents. You struggled keeping simple jobs. It wasn’t your fault your customers were dicks who thought degrading women was a harmless joke. You had racked up a couple misdemeanors of assault and damage of property for hitting customers and slashing their tires._

__

_The gloomy clouds of Gotham loomed above despite you standing hundreds of floors from its grimy streets. The G.C.P.D. was just arriving as you glanced down from the sky._

__

_You shivered as the brisk air blew in your direction, threatening your choice of jumping. You clenched your teeth down to feel every goose bump along your arms and legs. You tried to remind yourself that you had decided on this fate despite your body’s desperate need for warmth. This fate was the one thing you had control over. Ending your life._

__

_A few officers stepped out of the cars below. One held a megaphone to his mouth. “Hey! Come down from there!” He shouted routinely._

__

_You shifted closer to the edge. You felt your toes barely hanging off even in your boots. Your heart raced as you felt a little queasy. You didn’t actually think the police would show up for this but you decided to yell at them anyway._

__

_“It doesn’t matter what you do!! I’m going to jump!” You heard your voice loud and clear but was unsure if they could._

__

_“No miss! Please come down. You have a life worth living! We’re going to send someone up!” His voice echoed through the air._

__

_“If you send someone, I will jump!!” You yelled back before a hand grabbed your wrist and yanked you from the edge._

__

_You scrambled on the pebbles as you stood to see a copper in a suit. You realized his hand was gripping your jacket so you jerked from his grip, bumping into the edge behind you._

__

_“You **don’t** have to do this…” He said, stepping closer._

__

_“Shut up copper…What the hell do you know about living in Gotham?” Your once cold bitten body began to heat from your chest as you became angry._

__

_“I know…I know it’s a hard life.” His tone became soft as he took another step._

__

_“Stay away from me!” You hissed furiously._

__

_“No. I am trying to save you. I am trying to save this city!… I have seen what it has done.”_

__

_“I don’t want to be saved. Especially by the likes of you! You think you’re a hero if you save me? You cops are all twisted. All you care about is selling the drugs you get from busts! You don’t give a damn about any child, woman…or man.” You balled your fists tightly._

__

_“I’m not like that. I’m not like them. I want to get rid of them. I care about every citizen of Gotham… What is so bad about your life that you want to end it right now? Why right now?”_

__

_“You think you can talk me out of this or something?…”_

__

_“Just tell me why…” He said nonchalantly but with an accepting look on his face as if he was ready for anything._

__

_“Just like everyone in Gotham. I hate this city.”_

__

_“Why not leave?”_

__

_“If I could I would have… I’m stuck. No job. No food. My parents are too busy shooting up in a junkie pin to give two shits if I eat. Been that way since I can remember…”_

__

_“I can get you help… I can help you. You just have to come with me.”_

__

_“No…” You shook your head vigorously as tears streaked down your cheeks, unknowing to the fact that you had been crying._

__

_“Just come with me. If you don’t like the help, you can leave…”_

__

_“No! I’m not going anywhere but off this rooftop.” You turned and hoisted halfway up the ledge before he gripped your waist._

__

_“No!” You screamed violently, latching your hands onto the other end of the cement. He tugged harder._

__

_“Let go!” He yelled at you over and over before your grip grew weak. Your nails dragged across the cement as you fell back into the officer’s arms._

__

_You were bawling and wailing…You hadn’t even realized how loud you were until the officer hugged you tightly, enclosing the space near your ear with his head._

__

_You became calm within minutes. From a wailing cry to a silent sniffle all at the hands of this officer._

__

_“What is your name?” He asked._

__

_“Aleigha…” You wiped the tears and turned to the man._

__

_In all the frustration, anger and overwhelming pain you hadn’t noticed how handsome this man was. He had to be ten or so years older. His hair was perfectly combed to the side and his blue eyes reminded you of the arctic ocean._

__

_“I’m Jim Gordon…I’m going to take you somewhere where they can help you.”_

__


	2. Chapter 1: Jerome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Notes: I wrote this with the mind of the Asylum (in this chapter) not being like a “jail” house type like in the show and more like an actual? asylum with small security lol. I know that Arkham Asylum is a prison for the criminally mentally unstable or whatever but work with me here. Let’s just pretend they also have a “normal” section.
> 
> And sorry for the terrible spacing, between Google Docs and Tumblr the spacing between lines is a lot bigger and it doesn't look so ran together...

It had been a month since Jim Gordon visited you. You were put in Arkham Asylum shortly after assaulting one of the nurses of a nearby mental clinic, where you had been put on watch for trying to slit your wrists. They said she won’t be able to see out of her left eye anymore but you knew she was a bitch anyway.

 

You paced the hall as you had freedom to roam in daylight hours. Your hair was messily swaying off your shoulders and your baggy striped uniform disguised any marks of a suicide attempt.

 

You approached the front desk to speak with the secretary. She noticed you and immediately picked up the phone to pretend to have a conversation.

“Hello…” You rested your forearms on the counter.

“Yes, we have that patient.” She turned from you in an attempt to make you disappear.

“ _Hello?!_ Bitch!” You yelled.

“I am on the phone!” She said after jerking her head to you.

 

You immediately grabbed the phone by the base and threw it into the wall, making a new hole next to the others that were also the results of your anger. The secretary dropped the handset that came unplugged from the phone. She gaped at you. “You know I come up here every day to ask about him… _So tell me!_ ” You yelled in frustration.

 

The secretary immediately yelled for security. “Shit! No!” You were grabbed by two men and taken down the hall. You yelled, kicked and jerked the entire way there. They took you to the the time out room with a couple other patients.

 

The asylum was too poor to afford single cells for every patient. You were pushed into a chair. The two security guards rushed out and locked the door behind them.

 

You stood and walked to the bench against the boring white walls. You plopped down and sighed heavily. Looking ahead there were two tables with chairs and a one way window on the other end of the room. You glanced at the television just by the window.

 

Curiously you walked over to it and reached to press the power button. Nothing happened. You pressed again…and again.

 

“It doesn’t work, sweet stuff…” A voice said from behind you. You furrowed your brow in response and dropped your hand.

 

“Did you think they would entertain bad patients?” The voice said before cackling a laugh so uncanny it gave you chills.

 

You turned to see the voice was coming from a young man, probably your age, sitting at the end of the table. His uniform had spurts of blood across the arms and chest. You then noticed his knuckles were bloodied and bruised as he leaned back, tapping rhythmically on the table.

“What did you do?” You asked curiously.

“Well y'know… some guy called _**my**_ mother a whore. I told him only I can call her that because she is my mother!” He giggled.

“ _Before_ that?” You raised a brow.

“Oh I killed that tramp of a mother. IT WAS SUCH A RUSH!” He clawed at his face, causing his eyelid to pull from his already creepy dark eyes as his smile stretched cruelly to each side of his face.

 

You pulled out a chair and sat by him, slightly intrigued by his craziness. “Why are you here, gorgeous?” He grinned politely at you, not the crazed smile he had before. You took a moment to look over his face before answering, noting his porcelain pale skin and orange hair.

“I tried to commit suicide but the nurse was in the way so I cut her in the face…” You said it so plainly after repeating it to every new doctor that flows in and out of this hell hole.

“Oooh~…I like you.” His brows jumped.

“Yeah…I broke a phone though so now I’m in here.”

“Why’s that?” He rested his palm under his chin, interested in your words.

“Stupid secretaries know I come up there every day to see if he has come by yet but they always say no. I’ve ran probably three of them off…”

“May I ask who ‘he’ is?” He adjusted to lean forward with his hands on the table.

“Officer Jim Gordon.” You didn’t even mean to say it. It just slipped.

 

A small laugh came from the man before another loud cackle. You stared at him as if waiting for his head to explode.

“Well, well, well!” He jumped to his feet in a swift motion. “This here is a coincidence m'lady!”

“Wha…” You continued staring but more baffled than shocked.

“That’s…” He slammed his hands onto the table dramatically and glared into your face. “Who put me here…”

 

 

You simply shrugged before saying, “He’s a cop.” The man sat back down in the chair, folding his hands together and giving you a displeased smile.

“I would love to seek revenge on Jim Gordon…” He attentively watched your facial expression turn to a whirl of confusion.

“No…no! You can’t kill Jim…” You said shyly.

“Why? It’d be SO MUCH FUN!” He cackled again.

“Jim is a good guy.”

“Precisely!”

“No, I like Jim…He’s the only person who has cared about me.”

“Then _why_ hasn’t he showed up?”

That question stung. You felt your hands shake in anxiety as your mind raced with endless possibilities. “I don’t…know…” You sobbed.

 

The man scooted his chair close and put an arm around your shoulders. “There, there…Maybe you should get revenge on the copper.” His voice became dark and calm as he spoke next to your ear. “He left you here to rot…He left me here to rot. Like we were lost causes. He doesn’t care about _you_ … he cares about **his** job… He probably doesn’t want to murky his reputation by visiting a patient in an asylum every other day…”

 

…

 

That night you picked the lock through the hall to the front desk with a bobby pin you swiped from one of the nurses the first week of being there.

You tiptoed down the hall with only the light from the parking lot spilling through the front windows. You reached the desk and looked around before sitting in the chair.

The only guards they usually had were a bunch of lousy gluttonous men who slept throughout the shift so you didn’t expect anyone to find you. You opened the computer to search for your file. Whenever Jim admitted you he had to give some contact information so you scrolled through the pages of your events until you found his cellphone number.

You immediately picked up the receiver from the cracked telephone base and punched in the number with what pads was left. It rang a couple times before there was an answer.

“Hello?” It was Jim’s voice. You felt your heart stop as you had been dying to hear him again. You wanted to ask him a million things but nothing came out of your mouth. “Hello? Is this Arkham?…Is someone playing a prank?” He asked as your silence filled the line.

“Well try calling again when you actually want to talk.” He hung up. The line beeped furiously in your ear as you felt the tears well up in your eyes. _Why didn’t I speak? Why couldn’t I say anything?_

There was a small shuffle toward the hall before a frightening face appeared across the counter. “I knew you’d be up to something…” His voice stretched in pitch as his hands went into his pockets. It was the insane man from before with the evil cackle.

Your eyes drifted over to his face causing the building tears to finally fall. “What’s the matter cutie? Jim got you bent out of shape?” He covered his mouth to muffle an evil laugh.

You shook your head and laid the receiver back in place. “He answered…I couldn’t… I couldn’t speak. I panicked…”

Suddenly the man hopped over the counter, somehow missing all the clutter on the desk and landed by your side. He pulled you from the chair and onto your feet. “Don’t let little old Jim make you cry…” He wrapped one arm around your waist and took your hand with the other. “Dance with me darling.”

You shuffled a bit as he guided your body along the flow of his imaginary music. His body was warm by your own. You lifted your eyes to notice he was staring down at you with the calmest expression you had seen from him yet.

“I don’t have to be a doctor to notice how broken you are…” He pressed his lips against your forehead firmly. You gave into his presence and relaxed your body against his.

“Why don’t you break out of here with me?” He finally looked down at your face again with a suggestive grin. You hadn’t initially thought about breaking out since you had shelter and food but the idea quickly became appealing to you.

“I just don’t have anywhere to go.” You stopped moving along with him causing him to stagger to a halt.

He moved his gaze from your face to out the window, with a menacing look. “I have somewhere we can go.” His face read as if an evil plan had formed in his head and he was eager to begin.

You two then swayed for awhile in silence. You weren’t sure how long it had been. There was an immediate shuffle in the hall and a sudden bright light illuminating you and the man’s face.

“Jerome… get back to bed, kid.” The security guard was pudgy and seemed familiar with… Jerome. That must have been his name.

“ _Awh,_ Georgie don’t interrupt a man and his date!” He turned toward the security guard and approached face first into the flashlight.

“Come on Jerome.” The guard immediately took a hold of Jerome’s bicep and gave you a look. “You too missy.” He dragged Jerome past you as his prisoner cackled maniacally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!THEME SONG? : Melanie Martinez - Carousel
> 
> I’m not sure if I will do theme songs for every chapter since a lot of events happen in some of them so it would be a bit hard, maybe add a mini playlist?? Anyways, I chose this song for the reader’s relationship with Jim. She totally likes him but he has left her in asylum. 
> 
>  
> 
> These lyrics were the reason for the song choice.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go,_  
>  _Will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know,_  
>  _Chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I,_  
>  _Feel like I’m glued on tight to this carousel_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Why did you steal my cotton candy heart?_  
>  _You threw it in this damn coin slot,_  
>  _And now I’m stuck, I’m stuck,_  
>  _Riding, riding, riding_


	3. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Notes: I wrote this with the mind of the Asylum (in this chapter) not being like a “jail” house type like in the show and more like an actual? asylum with small security lol. I know that Arkham Asylum is a prison for the criminally mentally unstable or whatever but work with me here. Let’s just pretend they also have a “normal” section.

The next morning you and Jerome had been put in the time out room. You sat slouched against the wall on the bench.

Jerome had been sitting at the table, humming lightly as he seemed to be in thought.

You felt your hands shake as you became nervous. What if Jim comes looking for you after you break out?

As the thought entered your head Jerome popped up from his chair and giggled under his breath as he walked over to you. "I say we go out **killing** a few rotten souls. Don't you?"

You lifted your head to give him a look of fear. "I'm not so sure I want to break out." You admitted. Jerome plopped down next to you and wrapped his arm around your shoulders.

"Your name is Aleigha right?" He asked with a soft voice.

"Yes..." You nodded and watched his face carefully.

"Why are you so afraid? Don't you want to slice someone's face again?!" He giggled under his breath before continuing softly, "If it's about Jim I can help you find him."

You couldn't tell if he was lying or not. His ability to go from overdramatic to serious was baffling. He had a straight expression with an even breathing rhythm that it seemed doubtful that he could be lying.

You hesitated before answering him. "I'll help..." His hand squeezed your shoulder in reaction before excitedly saying, "Great! We're doing it now." He stood immediately and walked briskly to the door. "Come pick this lock." His voice was demanding but you complied and slipped the bobby pin from your panties elastic.

"Nice hiding spot..." He chuckled as he watched you pick the lock of the door. When it clicked you cracked the door to see a couple patients walking past. You looked back at him with a concerned expression, "what's the plan?"

Jerome smiled that creepy wide smile before telling you there was no plan. You then followed Jerome down the hall to the front desk.

The secretary immediately yelled for security as you sauntered toward the desk. Jerome went to the left to wait for the security guard.

"Give me your clothes!" You picked a freshly sharpened pencil up from the desk and pointed it at her threateningly. "Now!" You yelled louder.

The woman shook her head and glanced over to the security guard coming toward Jerome. In an instant Jerome sucker punched the guard and slipped the gun from his belt.

"Clothes now." He said calmly but fiercely. You looked back at the woman and held the pencil to her neck. "What he said..."

The woman removed her blazer, skirt and shoes but that was all you needed as you wore a tanktop underneath your uniform. You slipped out of the dirty striped uniform and into the skirt. Finishing your attire with the pair of oversized heels.

You noticed the woman shaking and reaching for the phone. "Don't you dare..." You threatened as you buttoned the blazer. She grabbed the handset and you lunged. You stuck the pencil through her jugular and watched her gurgle her own blood as it spilled down her shirt and squirted on your face.

"Thanks for the suit. I must look banging..." You could hear Jerome from the other side of the counter before there was a loud bang.

You dropped the pencil and stumbled into the desk a bit shocked of the woman's state. "Snap out of it sweetheart." His voice was suddenly in your ear. "Let's go." He dangled the keys in front of your face playfully before heading to the front door.

You took a pair of sunglasses off the desk and slid them on. You could see yourself in the reflection of the glass postboard behind the desk. A silhouette of a messy bun and sunglasses somehow made you feel powerful.

You joined Jerome at the door and walked out the front gates with him. You two walked briskly down the sidewalk, avoiding glances from strangers and trying not to flench at the nearby sirens.

Jerome lead you to an apartment building and made his way up to the top floors. You two roamed a hallway until he stopped at one of the doors and knocked loudly.

Your heart was finally starting to slow back down from the rush. You felt a little dizzy but shook it off and stood behind Jerome with your arms crossed and disinterested.

There was no answer even though he knocked louder and longer. Jerome quickly became annoyed and busted the front door down with a forceful kick.

You hesitantly entered the apartment behind him. The smell of liquor hit your nose and caused you to gag.

"Well, well how's my ol' pops doing?! Can't answer the door for your son?" Jerome walked over to an elderly man with a cane. The man's eyes were white as the hairs on his head.

"I knew it was you..." He said shakingly as Jerome approached him. You stood at the edge of the room unsure what to think.

"Yeah...I knew you'd never accept me, pops. Can't accept your son is your son how could you accept that he's...a killer." His voice growled as he leaned over the living chair that the old man was in to become face to face.

"I tried to help your mother, I tried to help rais--"

"No father!" He yelled violently into his face causing the old man to shutter. "You were just as bad as her..."

"I wasn't there all the-" The old man tried to speak again in a pleading tone but Jerome interrupted.

"You were never there! You told me no one cared about me..." He growled into the man's ear this time.

You watched Jerome jerk the old man from his chair causing his cane to fall into the floor by his feet. "I'll show you how you can be _there_ for me." He dragged the old man, who seemed to be accepting of his fate, out the front door and down the hall.

You figured it was best to leave them to their personal matters and looked around the dusty apartment.

It was a good few minutes before Jerome returned to the apartment with his security guard uniform now stained red. You didn't think he was going to kill his father but you knew in the back of your head that was his intention.

"Aaaah." Jerome sighed heavily and removed his tie. "Let's straighten this place up, shall we?" He looked over to you with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t realize how SHORT this chapter was. I was considering expanding it but the next chapter is quite long...


	4. Chapter 3: Big Fish of Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of breaking out and needing money to live land you in the chair of someone very dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would post this... a couple weeks ago but I’ve been somewhat busy like I said moving things and I have some personal problems to deal with so I haven’t had time to really sit down and post chapters. I’ve barely had time to run my gaming blog either... Ugh anyway. I want to apologize for this next chapter being late... late late. Also I just found out if I use rich text it's easier to paste from google docs lol YAY

You spent the evening cleaning the entire apartment out of anything that Jerome didn't like. He would break pictures and glass pieces which you had to sweep up as he refused to be of much help. He would throw papers and clothes into the floor for you to bag up and throw out. 

 

You tied the last of the trash bags and looked around to see the apartment was fully furnished but missing any signs of a human being. Jerome sat in the living chair by the window, watching the sunset. 

 

"I'm taking these to the dump." You said before managing to grab about 4 bags and drag them along out of the room. 

 

You rode the elevator down and stepped out the back door. When you arrived at the dumpster you let go of the bags to open it. A foul smell hit your nose and you coughed violently as your eyes stung. 

 

You glanced over to see Jerome's father, red and...dead. His still body laid plainly in the dumpster with his eyes still open. His entire shirt was soaked in blood and you could only imagine what was causing the overwhelming smell. In a panic you threw the trash bags over the old man's body and slammed the dumpster shut. 

 

You rushed back to the apartment to find Jerome standing by the window. His face was calm and plain. He seemed quite normal in that moment. Shutting the door behind you, you removed your blazer and oversized shoes. 

 

Jerome glanced at you causing you to realize he had a glass of water in his hand. "We better find a way to get you some clothes..." His voice was almost a whisper against the fog of the window as he stared at your tanktop from the corner of his eye. You approached him and unzipped your skirt, letting it fall to your feet. "I don't need any right now..." You gave him a sorry excuse for a smile before sitting in the living chair with your legs crossed. 

 

"Well!" He got loud again. "You're going to need  _ something  _ to wear when we rob a bank tomorrow." He cackled maniacally as you frowned at the back of his head.

 

"That's a big risk. We already escaped Arkham. Coppers will be looking for us." You tried to reason with him but you had a feeling he had a plan. 

 

"Oh, darling..." He turned his body slightly to give you a disappointed smile. "I say we go in as a couple of horses, don't you?!  _ Ha Ha Ha Ha! _ " He laughed as he turned back toward the window. 

 

You watched him from behind as he finished his cup of water. He spun around and sat the glass on the table next to you before resting his hands on the arm of the chair. His face lingered close as he smiled at you.

 

For a moment, looking into his eyes, you wondered what he had said to his father. You wondered what had happened to him that turned him into  _ this _ . You tried to imagine him a tad younger, in a school lugging around a pile of books in a messenger bag. 

 

"You missed a spot." His voice interrupted your thinking.  He licked his thumb and wiped the remaining dry blood from your jawline. You felt your cheeks blush as his eyes slowly went to yours. 

 

"I was just going to take a shower.” You said quickly in a nervous voice as you hopped to your feet. Jerome raised a brow before glaring at you with a look of intense curiosity. “I don’t think so, gorgeous…” He wrapped his arm around your waist and lowered his head to meet your gaze.

 

There was that soft, average look on his face again. He leaned in to press his lips against your rosey cheek. You watched his closed eyes as he left his lips against the warmness of your cheek for a long moment.

 

Jerome jerked away. Hand off your waist and spun with his back to you. "Wash off..." His voice almost cracked like a teenager in a tense situation. "We have an _ extensive _ amount of things to do tomorrow!" His tone changed to an excited intonation. 

  
  


...

 

You got out the shower to find all the lights turned off. Your towel wrapped snugly against you as you ventured down the dark hallway. You remembered that the last door was the bedroom.

 

With a deep breathe you gripped the doorknob and turned it slowly before cracking the slightly squeaky door. On the bed Jerome laid toward the window. The city lights caused a blue glow to softly illuminate the room.

 

You were surprised that he was fully dressed considering all his forward flirting he had been doing. He was partly covered under the sheets as he laid in a fetal position. 

 

The floor squeaked every couple of steps as you closed in on the bed. You slipped under the sheets, facing Jerome. His back fluctuated with each sleepy breath. 

 

You scooted close to his body and lifted your head to see if he was  _ actually _ asleep. For some reason you had the feeling he was some kind of zombie who never slept so it was surprising to see a little bit of drool on his pillow. 

 

You wrapped your arm around his waist and laid quietly before falling asleep. 

 

◆

 

Jerome walked confidently down the aisles of the offhand costume shop. You followed behind him a few paces while looking for the horse mask he requested you to steal.

 

After rows and rows of witch masks, big foot head pieces, zombie blood and make up kits, you found a crate of horse masks. 

 

Swiftly you slipped one of the masks under your shirt as you glanced around. Jerome was walking down another aisle with the mask folded and partially sticking out of his back pocket. The snout of the mask bobbed with each step he took as you waited for him to take a turn and disappear.

 

You folded your arms over the mask under your shirt and paced down one of the toy weapon aisles. You thought about stealing one since you had no weapon while Jerome had the handgun from the asylum. 

 

A customer appeared beside you, browsing the toy guns. You watched as he glanced at you and then your posture. He seemed to take notice that you hunched over slightly to blend the view of the object under your shirt. 

 

"What's that?" He asked as he shifted to face you. You raised your brows as if acting surprised. "What's what?" You shot back kindly. 

 

The man pointed to your crossed arms and took a step. You felt the sweat build up on your skin as you questioned whether to hit him or run. You were trying to be low-key but with each step the man took your fist clenched harder. 

 

He was closing in on you with a hand out when he fell to the floor. Jerome stood behind him with a toy gun in his hand. "Hurry..." He demanded as he dropped the toy and briskly walked out the store.

  
  


You followed behind him as he stopped down an alleyway. He turned on his heels and grinned at you. "Great... Just put these on." He slipped the mask over his head and chuckled violently. 

 

"How am I going to rob a bank without a gun, Jerome?" You asked with a hip popped out and attitude written all over your face. 

 

" _ I'll _ be taking all the weapons while you bag up the vault..." He swayed over to you while peering down at you. You imagined his expression was grim under the silly horse mask. 

  
  


...

 

Jerome lead you into the bank. It was a fancy one in the downtown area. Citizens scattered about in queues and chairs. 

 

People began glancing over at you two as Jerome advanced toward a cop. Before the cop could raise his head from the newspaper in hand, his brain was splattered over the wall behind him. The room echoed of screams and gasps.

 

Jerome swiftly took the gun from the cop's holster and held both handguns up into the crowd of citizens who gaped and shook in fear.

 

" _ Hello! Everyone! _ " He yelled in a shrill voice. "If you don't want to  **DIE** ... hand over any weapons you have." He then began to collect various knives and small guns from the crowd to keep in a pile.

  
  


You swiped a mini handgun from the floor of weapons by Jerome and rushed to the nearest counter. "Open the vault..." You pointed the barrel at the clerk's face. 

 

"But..." The clerk sobbed and lowered her hand under the desk. "Don't do it!" You shot her arm in an instant. She wailed in pain as she clutched her quickly bleeding wound.

 

Jerome was coercing another citizen to give up their gun when there was a loud bang to the side entrance.

 

A group of men in suits and gas masks rushed in with large artillery and paused. A heavyset man walked to the front of the group in similar attire. He held a walkie-talkie to his mouth. "Uh...boss, we got some trouble here." 

 

You and Jerome watched the man with wide eyes. "What trouble? The usual?" An unpleased voice buzzed over the walkie. 

"A couple of horses..." He replied.

"Stop kidding around and get my damn jewels!" 

"There's already someone holding the bank up." The heavyset man lifted his other hand to motion for the group to move.

 

Half of the men surrounded Jerome and the other half you. They held their rifles up as they waited patiently for another command. 

 

"Who would be robbing my bank?...I want to see them." The voice echoed over the still room. 

 

The heavyset man looked over to the cluster of men and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. The last thing you saw was a stock of a rifle to your forehead. 

  
  


...

 

You opened your eyes to find you were tied to a chair. Looking around you noticed you had to be in some kind of mansion. Everything from the chandelier to the carpet was high class.

  
  


In front of you was a long dining table with matching chairs along each side. Behind the largest chair was a fireplace. It was the only light brightening the room in an odd pattern of wisps. Jerome groaned next to you as he came to. "Where are we?" You whispered. 

 

"You! Are in my home..." A voice approached with a strange flow of uneven footsteps.

 

The stranger stopped in front of you in a black suit and red undercoat. His hair was choppy and stroked to one side in spikes. He leaned slightly onto a black cane. 

 

" _ Who _ are  _ you _ ?" Jerome teased with a mad grin. The stranger chuckled at Jerome's persona and clasped his hands together over the cane.

"The better question is... who are  **you** ?" He leaned forward with his brows up and ears perked.

 

You looked over to see Jerome burst into laughter. He heaved each  _ ha  _ with a deep inhale before the stranger got fed up and hit him across the cheek with the cane. 

 

"Must you be so  _ loud _ !" The stranger frowned. You quickly interrupted their small quarrel with a question. "What do you want from us?" 

 

"I want to know who you  _ are _ . And why you're stealing from  _ my _ bank!" He shook in anger.

"You know... you look like a  _ penguin _ ." Jerome said in a low growl. 

"That's very smart of you. I am the Penguin." 

Jerome then cackled again, loudly and uninterrupted. The Penguin hurried over to a table to take a roll of duct tape out. He limped back as quickly as possible before shoving a strip of duct tape over Jerome's mouth. 

 

"Maybe  _ you _ can tell me what you're doing holding up  **_my bank_ ** !" The Penguin glared at you with angry eyes. 

 

You sighed deeply and wondered if this was the life of low level criminals. Do they get kidnapped by the big dogs often? 

 

" **_Hello?!!_ ** " The Penguin held the cane to your chest. 

"We were just robbing the bank for money! What the hell else did you think we were after?" Your jaw was tense with anger.

"I don't know... I heard some little kids escaped Arkham and that I should keep an eye out." The Penguin lowered his cane.

 

Jerome laughed muffled under the tape next to you. Apparently that was funny to him but to you it had you worried. "Why?" 

 

" _ If _ you would tell me your names...I could give you some intell." 

"He's Jerome and I'm Aleigha." You said immediately. Something about this situation felt like you had to be honest.

 

Jerome glared at you with a frown, probably disappointed you were so quick to surrender. Even though you were already caught.

 

"A detective Jim Gordon requested that I keep an eye out for you guys..." The Penguin said with a calm expression. You felt your heart stop when he said  _ Jim Gordon _ . 

"Are you turning us in?" 

"It depends on if I can make use of you..."

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't like being the slave..." You glanced over to Jerome.

"Ah, then I guess I won't be giving you any money." 

 

With those words Jerome's eyebrows raised. The Penguin noticed his change of expression and ripped the tape off his mouth. "It looks like I caught your attention." 

 

"What can we do you for, Penguin?" Jerome asked with a creepy smile. 

 

...

 

The Penguin had a dinner prepared and made for you, Jerome and himself. You sat across from Jerome and next to the end of the table.

 

You hungrily stuffed your face with steak, rolls and asparagus. Jerome cut his steak with a menacing grin. "Mind telling us what you need, Penguin." He glanced up at the Penguin.

 

"Well...you can call me Oswald." Oswald's leg was locked ankle at knee as he shifted to lean back in his chair with his hand to his chin. "I need a distraction-"

" _ From  _ what?" Jerome interrupted.

"Nothing important to you..."

"What do  _ we _ get?" Jerome raised an eyebrow.

 

Oswald sighed, knowing that a bargain was what it would take. "You get money, clothes and a place to stay till you've done your job... But! Don't think for a second that you can just come into my bedroom and kill me in my sleep. Hehehe." Oswald and Jerome stared at eachother and laughed. The tense dislike of one other was more than apparent at that moment. 

 

...

  
  


Oswald was quick to leave the table. Apparently he had more urgent matters to tend to.

 

You stood by the dining room window waiting for Oswald's henchman to return from another room in the house. 

 

Jerome appeared behind you and placed his hand on your shoulder. " _Aleigha..._ " He sounded as if he was speaking between closed teeth. Before you could blink you were spun around and slammed into the wall.

 

" **What's** the big deal giving up our identity?" His expression was pure anger. Your heart raced as you became flushed. He slammed his hand onto the wall next to your head, making you twitch in response. 

 

" _ I'm the boss _ ..." He looked deep into your eyes with an angry glare. "Next time someone is questioning us, let me do all the talking." 

 

You scoffed before replying. "Please, Jerome... you were too busy giggling to answer his questions." Your attitude was thick. You didn't take kindly to men trying to scare you. It was the first time you were actually afraid of Jerome but refused to show it.

 

He grabbed your face, digging his fingers into your cheeks and grinning widely. "Darling...Don't give me attitude. I know you're a  _ strong woman _ and that you need to prove that and all but  **LAY OFF!** " 

 

Your heart pounded rapidly. Before you could muster a response your fist flew into Jerome's jaw. 

 

He staggered back, holding his new lump. " _ Ah _ ...sorry, I guess I got carried away." He licked his lips as his gaze turned to one of pleasure and excitement. 

 

"Don't touch me." You finally spoke up albeit cracked and breathless. Jerome found it cute by the smile that lingered on his now innocent seeming face. 

 

The distance between you two shrunk as he came face to face. "But you like my touch, sweetie..." He cooed by your ear. His lips lingered close to your neck. With each breath he exhaled a shiver was sent down your spine. 

 

Jerome placed a soft kiss under your ear, sending you into a small panic. His head teetered back to check your expression before returning to place another kiss.

 

"AHEM." The husky henchman from before appeared at the door. "It's time I show you to your room." 

 

Jerome jerked his head to look at the man. He sighed before looking back at you, "We can finish this later..." 

 

You watched them stand by the door as you collected your overheated body and overactive mind. "I'm coming..." You croaked nervously. 

 

You followed behind them and peeked into every room on the way. Some rooms were occupied by a couple men but most were empty. 

 

The henchman guided you up the stairs and the first room you saw had a man tied to a chair with a plain white face mask over his face.

 

One of the other men in the room noticed you were staring and shut the door. "Who was that?" You asked the henchman.

"Don't worry about it." He muttered as he took you and Jerome into a large bedroom. 

 

" _ Wow _ . This looks nice..." Jerome walked over to the curtains and examined the fabric. The henchman laid a key on the dresser. "This is a key to the house...Oswald is sorry he couldn't tell you goodnight." 

 

"Thanks...Um?" You looked at him waiting for a name.

"Oh...Butch." He smiled and held his hand out.

"I'm Aleigha." You shook his hand firmly.

"I'll leave you to your business..." Butch left the room, shutting the door behind him.

 

You sat on the bed as Jerome looked through the bedroom. The drawers and closets were empty. "Do they just assume we're a couple?" You asked in the silence of Jerome's curiosity.

 

"Well, you are  _ mine _ . Aren't you?" He looked over with an expectant smile.

"What?...No." You looked down immediately.

"You're  _ lying _ ..." He chuckled. 

 

He sauntered over to your side, placing a hand on your shoulder. "You came with me for a reason... You followed me for a  _ reason _ . You don't do it out of thanks... You  _ like _ me." He giggled under his breath and bent over. "You  _ like _ the  **violence** . You like my laughter...  _ You like me _ ...Aleigha." 

 

In that moment it all made sense. You weren't exactly sure why you were following a sociopath around Gotham. You  _ did _ like it when he touched you, kissed you or put his arm around you. The violence though? Did you really  _ like _ it? What would Jim think? 

 

You thought back to the times you punched customers in the face. The rush of your blood pumping. The excitement of seeing their reactions.

 

Then you thought about the woman in the mental clinic. You were angered. Your blood was flowing fast before you took the razor to her face. You remembered smirking before the other workers rushed in. 

 

And then you thought of the woman in Arkham Asylum...You weren't shocked because you killed her.  _ You were shocked at the amount of blood pouring from her veins.  _

 

The look of realization must have been plain on your face. " _ You see _ ,  _ darling _ ?... Are you  **accepting** your fate?" Jerome sat down next to you, grinning widely into your face. "You were meant to be by  _ my _ side. You were meant to  _ kill _ ...." He chuckled softly before winding up to a large cackle. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry this prologue is short and sweet. I would love some constructive feedback. I hate my writing style so I apologize for it being UBER simplistic like, trust me it gets worse. I also hope that if you enjoyed this you can leave a like. I have a lot of ideas and a long plot line set up for this one so it’s gonna be a long one!


End file.
